


Talking to the Moon

by Vonniexxx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), jon snow/robb stark - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Love, Lust, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow one night while he's alone talking to the moon as he did every night sleep was hard to come by. The moon expectantly answers him back. Only thing this time, this very night there's blood on the moon. With a dreadful feeling turning his frustrations into anxiety. He feels someone's presence behind him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood StainedMoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going more by the tv show and also I've even changed things from the show.

Jon looked at the sky while Sam spoke to him about the latest book he'd read from Maester Aemon's book shelf. Jon's mind was drifting from whatever Sam was saying, to watching from his post and... Robb. Yes Robb Stark plagued his mind especially at night. He wanted to be with Robb right now more than ever. He had heard about Robb's winning streak and was something inbetween proud and worried to the point where he felt ill. Word had flown around about the North. He knew it shouldn't matter what Robb was doing back home because he'd never see him again. His place from now until death was with his new brothers.

"Jon!" Sam said raising his voice slightly louder then talking level. Jon blinked out of his heavy hearted thoughts.

"Sorry Sam my mind is some where else."

"You should really learn how to multi task. What are you thinking about?"

Jon sighed.

"My brother..." He said honestly. Sam nodded

"I'm sure your worried about him especially with the war going on."

 

"Jon, Sam go to your rooms now your done with your post." Said Pyp

"Look at you sounding like a real man of the nights watch." Jon said in a teasing tone making Pyp roll his eyes. Sam and Jon walked to their rooms feeling the cold air strike their faces as they made their way back to their room. Sam laid in bed grabbing a book.

"Jon?"

"Yeah Sam"

"You know what's something I've always wanted to ask you?"

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Jon started laughing which made Sam laugh.

"Why?" Jon said with a smile on his face.

"Well it's the most basic thing to know about someone, like asking someone what's their name."

"Well my favorite color is... blue." He immediately thought of the color of Robbs eyes. He felt his heart silently skip a beat at the memory of his brothers eyes.

"Really I would've thought black."

"No, blacks just my best color. What's yours?"

"Don't make fun of me okay." Jon knodded

"Pink."

Jon tried to control his face expression but he chuckled.

"Your too cruel jon"

"I'm sorry Sam but pink? Why?"

"It really is a pretty color you know."

"Whatever you say."

"Goodnight Jon."

"Good night Pinky"

"Hey!" Sam said throwing his pillow at Jon which made Jon laugh even harder.

Soon the night took over and the room that was once filled with laughter was replaced with Sams light snoring. Jon sat on the window seal looking at  the moon. Tonight he was restless. He walked out the room walking as light as he could down the stairs and outside. He was now embraced by the cold. He shivered but walked to where he would normally sit when he spoke to the only person better then Sam to talk to. The moon.

"I know I shouldn't speak of desires from my heart... It's why everyone see's me as weak and soft. It's also deviant... but my hearts the heaviest tonight it's been in weeks. I miss him now more then ever. My brother Robb. He's doing well  but part of me wonders for how long will he do well? I should be there with him. I should help him fight those bastards who threaten the North. Those bastards who... Who murdered our father. I sometimes forget he's gone, tonight I can clearly remember he isn't. Answer m back moon. Tell me-"

"Tell you what child?" Jon stood up looking around trying to see what he heard-or who he heard. The voice was of a mans who's voice was icy and hallow. His heart was jumping now pounding in his ears like drums of war.

"Who's there?" He said aloud, but there was no reply. He swallowed and he felt so many things right now. Fear being number one. No matter what he couldn't see anyone. He went back inside wondering was what he heard exact or had he lost his wit. He ran back up the stairs uncaring if someone heard him. His breath was heavy. Soon enough Jeor Mormont opened the door to his room looking at Jon who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong boy?"

"N-nothing Commander... I'm sorry for waking you."

Jeor looked at Jon knowing he was lying but he allowed him no questions and sent him to bed. Jon didn't want to sleep but he balled up under his sheets and attempted sleep. Jon thought he was finally at restful peace until he heard that voice again "Tell you what child? Tell you what Jon?"

Jon woke up screaming at the top of his lungs. Commander Jeor came running in.

"What happened Jon?" He question going to his bedside. In the room was Pyp and Sam who's faces revealed fear and worry. Jon was breathing heavy and his hair body were covered in sweat. He shivered trying to control his body from shaking.

"We were trying to wake him up but he wouldn't awaken." Pyp said nervous.

"How long were you trying?"

"An hour, he just suddenly woke up screaming."

"Alright Sam Pyp go to breakfast I'll deal with this. What's gotten into you Snow?"

Jon shook his head. "I'm sorry Commander I've caused a disturbance. Forgive me I'll get dressed and attend my post."

"Jon if something happened you must say so."

"No it was nothing I can't even recall what plagued me so."

"Already clean up and get dressed. I have an assignment involving you-and snow don't you dare lose your wits on me."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The day had soon turned to night and Jon and 10 more men had been given orders to go past the wall to look for the men who had gone missing. Jon was ready for this, he figured actually doing something could get his mind off of the voice that called to him. He questioned the moon answering him back. Thinking that maybe he was more exhausted then he lead himself to believe.

They had just decided to make camp for the night. Jon had been sent to get fire wood. He gathered branches and logs. Enough to keep them warm for the cold winter night which lay ahead. He was able to clear his thoughts. He looked up at the moon and noticed it was stained with blood. He looked at it curiously. Thinking back to what he thought he heard but he shook his head and continued back to where they'd settled for the night.

"I'm losing my wit at the wrong place in time. My mind can't fray this soon. Maybe I should stop talking to you moon." When he looked up all 10 other men were dead. blood stained snow covered the area they had set up and Jon dropped the wood shock running course threw him. He grabbed his sword and when he turned around he was met with amber eyes. He was knocked back and he flew back against a tree. His breath was knocked out of him as a dark haired man walked toward him.

"Tell you what Jon Snow." The sinister voiced called. He grabbed Jon's collar lifting him up and slamming him against the tree then throwing him to the ground. Jon shook it off and stood up with his sword. He charged at the man but he grabbed Jon's sword breaking it. Jon dropped the sword and punched the man. Doing everything he could to gain the upper hand.

"Who are you? What are you?" Jon shouted.

"The moon at night, and the beast of this forest."

Jon grabbed one of the men's swords and attacked him again this time driving the sword threw his stomach-it had no affect on him. He struck Jon across his face with his forearm and pulled the sword out. He grabbed Jon's hair tight and bent his head back with force and bit his neck. Sharp teeth attacks his neck and Jon attempted fighting back but strength left him. The man drank his blood hungrily. He dropped Jon when he done with him. He stood up and when he was walking away a dagger stabbed him in his shoulder.

"You are a pest you know that Jon, but a strong one you should be dead by now." Jon fell to his knees.

 _I'm going to die...Robb... I..._ His thoughts were fading

"I'm not going to die here... If that's what you think bastard."

"I believe you are the bastard."

"You fucking coward-finish me off or I'll come back and-" The man grabbed Jon's hair.

"And you'll what?" Jon spit in his face

"Fuck you" he said.

"Your a waste of time bastard." Because the man let down his guard Jon bit his neck. The man's eyes grew wide but he didn't fight back. Jon's bite soon turned into drinking the man's blood. A moan of satisfaction ran threw him.  He moaned as the hot crimson liquid ran down his throat.

"Ah... You see Jon, now you are the monster people think you are. So keep drinking by tomorrow your men will all be dead on your return. Drink and fill our belly." Jon continued until the man had no more words to say. Jon pulled away feeling dizzy he had a pain in his chest and he could feel his heart slowing down. He fell to the grown on his back as the slow thud soon stopped beating and dark eyes now amber came in full bloom. Silence filled his ears and then he was out cold and dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Collapse

Jon woke up and he was still in the snow... He saw his men dead and frozen. His body shook violently at that realization. In the place where the man once was is now ashes. Jon felt dryness in his throat. The sun made him feel like dying. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Limbs aching. He stood up walking. He didn't know where but he felt like he could here the world differently. He started walking and he could feel his thirst grow. He grabbed a canteen of water from one of the dead men and drank as if life depended on it.

It had no affect on him, he was still thirsty. He looked around and started to run to where he could here water flowing. He ran for what felt like seconds but he came to a stream of water. He drank gulping down the water. A deer was on the opposite side of the stream. Jon looked up from drinking the water. He heard what he thought was his own heartbeat until he touched his chest and felt nothing.

Jon started to walk threw the water to the animal. It looked up at Jon and then continued to drink water. Jon felt something primal in himself that made him lung for the animal and it attempted to fight until Jon broke it's neck biting down hard and drinking the red hot fluid. He felt a sort of euphoria run threw him. The animal was a goner now for sure.

Jon looked down at the dead animal. He started crying, he couldn't believe what he'd just done. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to feel ill, but truth be told he never felt better. There was nothing he could compare the feeling to. He wiped his eyes trying to swallow his sorrow for the animal. He walked away from the animal and decided to walk back but he collapsed on the frozen earth. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

 


	3. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you ever feel lust but in a different way?"  
> "In what sort of different way?"  
> Jon smirked slightly sinister.  
> "In an unconventional way."  
> "I-I don't follow Jon?" Sam laughed curious as to what was running threw Jon's head

John woke up feeling dizzy and hazey. Unable to recall what happened. It was very much still winter and he was outside where he last passed out. His ears seemed keener and so did his eyes.

He could hear voices and smell blood. He ran to it in a split second. He was faster then he could've ever remembered being. His instinct more primal and feral. He saw a man lost and looking for his horse. Jon charged at the man and grabbed his hair and bent his head back and tore threw his flesh drinking the thick red fluid. He gulpedthe substance feeling that euphoria he had when he drank the deer but a thousand times better.

He could feel the life draining from the mans body. When the man was dead Jon fell to the floor letting the feeling over take him. He couldn't think straight. He then heard a group of men looking for what he assumed was the man he had just killed. He wiped his mouth and drug the body behind a tree and he ran towards the men.

"Hello" Jon shouted the men surrounded him on the horse

"Jon where are the others?"

"Pyp?"

"Yeah it's me Jon"

"Jon where are the others?" The commander said.

"Their... Their dead."

Their faces turned pale. Jon could hear all of their hearts beating and the sound was so maddening and enticing he swallowed hard his throat feening for more. More blood.

"Jon are you alright."

Jon wanted to be sick because he was hungry for more and his stomach started to feel pain. The dawn was approaching and he started coughing up blood and the men got off their horses and grabbed Jon worry in their eyes. Jon fainted and they carried him on their horses back to the nights watch.

########################################################################################################################################33

When Jon woke up he was in his bed. The commander and Aemon's were talking and he sat up. It was night time and he was starting to realize that being awake in the day time was a bad idea.

"Jon are you alright?"

He nodded but he knew it was a lie. He was hungry now and he knew what he wanted and that was blood.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A fort night." Jeor said

Jon's eyes were wide with shock.

 

"We've received a message from your brother Jon."

"What is it?"

"The north is now it's own kingdom and he is the king."

Jon didn't know whether to cry, scream or rejoice. All he could say was that he was happy for him. His heart bore no worry. He wanted to be with him now more then ever though.

"That's incredible." Jon said

"Yes he wants to negotiate terms with the nights watch. Were sending men to-"

"I should go he's my brother he'd listen to me."

"Your in no condition to go Jon you've only just awoken."

This made Jon furious but nothing could compare to the pain that just struck him. He kept his poker face but his belly cried for the sweetness that was blood.

 

"We'll get a meal in you but we don't think it's a good idea for you to go." John rolled his eyes shaking his head. They left and Sam came in with porridge and meat along with bread. Jon couldn't even bare the smell of regular food-human food. He pushed it away.

"I can't eat that Sam."

"What you haven't eaten in days.Come with me to the kitchen and see if its something else you'd want."

"alright." Jon was highly humoring him, but they went to the kitchen. Soup was cooking and there were slabs of meat. Jon didn't anything already dead.

"Do you ever feel lust but in a different way?"

"In what sort of different way?"Jon smirked slightly sinister.

"In an unconventional way."

"I-I don't follow Jon?" Sam laughed curious as to what was running threw Jon's head.

"Got anything less dead?" He laughed which made Sam laugh.

"Very funny Jon"

"I'm not joking Sam" He said face more serious

"Jon what happened to you out there?"

Jon shook his head. Not wanting to say even thought he had already said enough, but Sam was the one man he could trust out here.

 

"I' talking nonsense." He said trying to take the worry from his heart. He grabbed some soup and sat down and ate it.

"Needs salt Sammy." Sam smiled his face showed relief but he sat down in front of Jon staring at him.

"I'm not a fool Jon you don't have to eat that."

The kitchen door opened and Ghost had a rabbit in his mouth. Sam looked bewildered. Instinct filled Jon and without hesitation he grabbed the rabbit and bit into it's flesh he drank the blood hungrily and licked his lips.

"Oh good boy Ghost." Jon said

"Somethings wrong here Jon you... You drank blood that's not normal."

"I don't know what's wrong with me Sam."

"Your eyes Jon. There like... Like amber." Jon made a face holding his belly because of his hunger still residing just not as intense. He looked in the mirror and he was astound to see amber eyes bright like a wolf.

"Fuck me." He said the door opened Jon left before he was seen by someone other than Sam. He walked outside the cold having no effect on him. He looked around for an animal that he could feast upon. He saw one of the horses and decided to make his meal a big one so that way he wouldn't need to kill more. He drank the horses blood killing it with ease and his body tingled. Once he was full he left the horse. He knew when the nights watch saw it they wouldn't be able to figure out how it died. He went back inside and was face to face with same.

"Your eyes are dark again."

"When I'm hungry my eyes turn amber now apparently."

"I'm going to see if I can find some research on this-illness."

"Okay let me know what you find because I'm at a loss."

"Wait what happened out there?"

"I went to get fire wood but when I came back they were all already dead. I fought him-or it and I thought I was a goner. He drank my blood and before I died I just attacked him and when I bit him I couldn't stop drinking."

"Maybe whatever he was you are now."

"This is fucked on every level."

Sam nodded

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###########################################################################@@@@@2

Jon was called to Jeor's quarters and when he came in Jeor looked at him intently.

"Jon your brother has personally requested to speak with you. I have allowed for you to go."

"Thank you commander I won't disappoint, but I fear the return of our men."

"What do you mean?"

"What if whatever killed the others kills the other men who follow me."

"Do your best to make sure that doesn't happen Snow."

"Of course commander."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	4. Robb Stark

Jon and the other men were on there way to Winterfell. Three men accompanied Jon.

_One for everyday I'm on this road_

He thought looking at the men but shook it off. Pushing the idea out of his head. They were travelling all morning in which made Jon ill. The men were worried for him, but he ensured he was going to be fine. Night came and he felt more awake. The men fell asleep but he walked searching for food. He saw nothing so he decided to resist the urge to slaughter his men.

He decided to stay watch. But when the sun rose Jon felt pain in every limb of his body. His men were gearing back up for the road when he noticed one missing.

"Hey where's "

The men shook there heads already knowing what he would ask.

"A better question is where are our fucking horses?"

Jon knew it wasn't him he stayed up threw the night. Or... did he? He was now questioning himself.

"Hey wait there he is."

"Sorry about that I went looking for water for the horses."

"Where are they."  Jon asked

"At a near by stream." Jon remembered killing the deer at that exact stream.

The horses came back and the were on the road again. Jon fell asleep until night fell and he was awake. His men wanted to stop. He let them but his thirst seemed to grow.

 

_Resist Snow Resist_

 

_But he couldn't...._

Jon drank two men and only one was alive and that was who he sent back to the nights watch to tell them what happened. Of course leaving out the fact that he killed them. Jon continued on the road full and tingling. So much that he stopped for the night to see the world threw his new eyes. It was beautiful. Then his thoughts drifted to his brother Robb. He decided to stay on path then because the sooner he could see the king of the north the better he thought.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@22@@@

He saw at the entrance of winter by now. He ran the rest of the way there because the horse was far too slow. He decided to kill his horse and drink it. Ghost of course was with him always at his side. His heart skipped several beats and he went into Winterfell. Jon walked into town in the dead of night. He walked and took his time to the castle. He thought about Ned his beloved father who's death was now truly being avenged.

When he came to the castle guards stopped him.

"What is your business here-crow?"

"I'm Jon Snow of the nights watch the king has requested for me." They let him in and he was escorted to Robb.

"Your grace a man of the nights watch is here."

"Just one? Bring him in."

Jon came in and Theon and Robb were shocked to see Jon Snow in all black. Robb got up and embraced Jon tightly and when Jon smelt Robbs sent he could've died in happiness right there.

"This man is my brother he needs no permission to see me."

"Yes your grace." The men left

 

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it Robb-I mean your grace."

Robb chuckled at that. "Come with me brother."

They went to his room.

"So my brothers really a crow now huh?" 

"And my brother is a king... A lots changed Robb."

"It has."

Then soon Theon came in which irritated Jon to death.

"Your grace your needed."

"What is it now-look show Jon his room I'll be back Jon." Robb left for a moment Theon smirked.

"Come on Halfling." Jon took in a deep breath and got up.

 

"I must say i'm still unhappy to see you Greyjoy."

"Same to you I was hoping you'd stay gone. Tell me on the road were you able to find which bitch was your mother?" He insulted Jon and Jon grabbed him by the collar which Theon did not expect.

"Try me Snow" Robb came back and separated the two.

"Already at each others throats. Give a day will you both?" Jon let Theon go and followed Robb.

"Here's your room Jon."

Jon felt his hungry begin to peak.

"Thank you Robb." jon closed the door leaving just the two of them. They sat down and talked for hours. They'd speak of business in the morning.

"I thought you were coming with more men?" Robb asked laying back on the bed. Jon took his cloak off and other heavy clothing. He just wore a black loose shirt and leather black pants. He was becoming more hungry but he couldn't let that take over when he was right where he wanted to be. He lay next to Robb.

"There were three of us and two died by causes we don't know. I sent the other one back to tell the commander."

"Sorry to here about that Jon." Jon wanted to change to subject especially since He was the cause of their deaths. Jon rolled on his side looking down at Robb.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Robb sat up and Jon thought maybe he'd gotten too close to him.

"Sorry." Jon said

"For?" Jon leaned into Robb only a scant few inches from his lips. Robb swallowed for a moment, he felt hot. But when sun light rose Jon passed out and was down for the count. Robb just smirked and laid Jon down. He covered him and ran his index finger down the side of his face. He leant down and kissed his cheek. Robb left the room to attend to business.

#######################################################################################################################################33

"Is my brother awake yet?"

"I believe so your grace." Robb went to Jon's room only to not see him in bed. Jon was out hunting for his meal. This was starting to become a bigger problem for him. He smelled blood from every where and it enticed him. He found a stray horse and drank it. The bigger the animal the more blood and that would mean he wouldn't be hungry for a whole day. The smaller the animal the more of them he would need to eat. One human lasted him two days. His goal was to not kill anyone. The biggest problem with this was that he sometimes didn't need more blood but he wanted it. It made his mouth water especially Robb.

Robb smelled like no human or animal. His heart beat was strong and he dreamt about tasting his blood. It even turned him on. Yes drinking human blood was sensual to him and his body trembled in pleasure and thinking about it made him want to drink the blood.

After killing the large beast he came from the forest to the castle. He washed his body and cleaned his face. He looked in the mirror once he dressed himself and his eyes were dark. He opened his mouth and saw sharp fangs. He hadn't really took into consideration how he looked when he was hungry. His amber eyes faded back dark and he made his sharp fangs disappear.

Jon went into Robbs room and locked the door.

"Your awake finally. You slept all morning and afternoon."

"Sorry that's a new habit of mines. Up at night and asleep at dawn."  John detected something had shifted in the atmosphere between them. Robb walked up to him and ran his fingers threw Jon's hair.

"Now let's talk business." John said

"You came in here and locked the door just for business? "

"We already played catch up." John said sarcastically.

Robb pushed Jon against his door and connected their lips. Jon felt sparks on his tongue. His hunger for Robb only grew the longer their lips and tongue were connected. Robb grabbed a handful of the back of Jon's black curls tight. Robb was rough always rough even the first time they kissed when Jon was 16 and Robb was 17. Robb was Jon's first kiss and his first time. Robb controlled the kiss being the control freak that he was.

Jon grabbed Robb's shirt tight. Jon moaned lightly and when Robb palmed him Jon moaned in the kiss but the way he sounded when he moaned turned Robb on so much. They pulled apart from each other. Breathing heavy.

Jon could smell Catalyn coming to the door. He wouldn't let her stop him from having this with Robb. 

"Turn around" Robb whispered unbuttoning Jon's pants and pulling them down.

"Fuck me Robb." He moaned lightly. Robb massaged Jon's entrance with oil and he added a finger. Stretching him. Jon Winced at the pressure. Robb kissed the back of his neck.

"I missed you baby." Robb said adding another finger. Robb couldn't see but Jon's eyes were amber. Robb added a third finger and he curved his finger up causing Jon to moan out loud. He worked his spot and when he felt Jon stark to clench he pulled his fingers out. He slid inside of him and Jon slammed his hands against the door.

"Fuck..." Jon's eyes were closed tight. Robb moaned low and pressed against him more fucking him hard and they heard a knock at the door but it didn't matter. All that mattered was them in this moment. Robb covered Jon's mouth and bit his ear as he kept going.

 

"Robb it's your mother." She said

No answer came to her, she questioned if he was in his room. Her being at the door only made it more thrilling like when they were younger. With Robbs free left hand he entangled his fingers with Jon's.

"Come for me Jon" He groaned in Jon's ears and Jon was so close he could hear Robb's heartbeat which turned him on even more. Jon came finding it hard not to moan but Robb's right hand which covered his mouth suppressed it. Robb followed coming inside of Jon. Robb turned Jon around connecting their lips again.

"And you wanted to do work." Robb teased. Jon smiled.

They got cleaned up bathing together and when they dressed Robb opened the door and Catalyn's smile left when she saw Jon in his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. At Night When the Stars Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've changed a lot Robb... I don't even know why I had the misfortune to believe that coming here would be good. I'm a fool to think I could... forgive me your grace."
> 
> "Jon..." He said saddened and confused by Jon. What's he going threw? He questioned himself.

Catalyn's face was frozen for a moment then she spoke with plenty of venom in her voice.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were supposed to be at the Wall. Have you left your post boy? You know what happens to runaways."

Jon was used to Catalyn by now. /she would always make sure to make him feel like an outsider.

"Mother that's enough. Jon has too much integrity to run, he's here on official business. He's my brother have you forgotten father's love for Jon already?"

"Robb, your father is dead."

"His memory isn't now leave us."

She lift griming Jon before she did. Jon sighed.

 

Robb turned to him.

"Sorry about that love." Robb said running his hand threw Jon's black curls. Jon felt a pain strike his body. He winced and Robb caught his expression before he could deny any pain.

"What is it Jon? What's wrong?"

"It's-"

 

"Oh baby have a tummy ache." Came Theon's antagonizing voice.

"Shut up." Jon said grimacing

"What do you want Theon?" Robb said slightly annoyed with his presence.

"Your grace you are highly needed as well as the half breed." He chuckled. Jon snarled at Theon which shocked him.

 

They went to the council room Robb sitting at the head. Jon's hunger grew and every heartbeat in the room made his ears ring. Their hearts sounded like war drums. He imagined drinking them dry and having enough blood in him to pass out. He licked his lips in silent hunger.

"Jon." Robb said catching Jon's attention.

"Yes, Rob-your grace." He almost forgot Robbs new title.

"State your claim for being here?"

"Well outside the grounds of the Wall lies a grave threat which has cost the life of many men. We've managed to kill the one responsible but we are weak on men and need more."

Robb knodded

"I see why not Jon how many are we talking?"

"20"

"20 by the time you leave?"

"We can have them some time after if more convenient for you your grace." Jon thought back to the fact that he actually murdered two men on his way here. Sending 20 back with him wasn't smart. He had to tame those cravings.

They continued talking and Robb handled others issues at hand with the utmost grace. He was a true leader and King in this moment. Jon smiled to himself proud of his brother... and his lover.

The pain hit harder this time and his mouth was dry. He composed himself.

"Your grace may I be excused."

Robb looked up feeling worry for Jon he could tell he was hiding something.

"Of course Jon." His eyes followed Jon until he left but he could've swore on the Old Gods that Jon's eyes weren't the normal dark obsidian brown orbs... They were or at least seemed amber. Jon attempted not to make eye contact with his brother. He left the room walking fast as he could. When he saw a window he jumped out of it easily landing on the ground unharmed.

He ran with so much force he could swear his feet didn't touch the ground. His hunger dropped to an insatiable point and when he was in the forest he could smell blood... Human blood. His body seemed to act on it's own and he found himself in front of a hunter who had managed to injure himself. He was bleeding out life leaving him and Jon quickened that process by drinking the rest. He lapped up the blood the was on the ground. That euphoric figure sprung on him and he wanted more. He killed 6 rabbits and two elf that night. Feeling alive again he headed back to the castle.

When he returned he heard Catalyn and Theon trying to convince Robb that he should send Jon back as soon as possible. Robb disagreed but it pained Jon to hear the two people attempt dismissing him.

A warm hand touched his shoulder and there was Sansa and Arya. He saw tears well in their eyes and joy panned across their face. Jon embraced them and that's when Robb, Cat and Theon came out the door to witness the touching reunion.

"We thought you were dead Jon!" Arya said hiding her face in his shoulder. He held her tight.

"They couldn't kill me even if they tried." He said.

He stood up and held her close.

"Sansa you've grown to be so beautiful-still irritating though right Arya?" Sansa hit him smirking. Arya smiled and laughed

"Of course she is Jon."

 

"Sansa, Arya it's time for your lessons you should go-"

"No! Jon's here we may never see him again." Arya said griming her mother.

"Now look I'll make sure to see you two tomorrow-I promise." He smiled warmly. Cat followed the girls.

"Jon... Can we talk?" Robb said. He closed the door to his room.

"What is it Robb?"

"Well Jon I will be able to send men to the watch and instead of twenty I'm sending 30, but is everything okay Jon? Something seems to trouble you. Also I feel it's best if you le-"

 

"I've changed a lot Robb... I don't even know why I had the misfortune to believe that coming here would be good. I'm a fool to think I could... forgive me your grace."

 

"Jon..." He said saddened and confused by Jon. What's he going threw? He questioned himself. Jon was about to leave when the sun began to rose and he fell to his knees Robb broke the fall partially.

 

"Jon what's wrong?"Jon looked at him.

"I'm... I'm-the sun makes me." Jon passed out again. Robb's noticed a reoccurring theme it puzzled him he needed to know what was happening to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Drink Me

Jon's eyes opened as soon as the sun left the sky. Robb was laying next to him looking down at him.

"Jon what's going on?"

"What are you on about Robb?" He said attempting to sit up but Robb got on top of him and he was laying in between his legs. His eyes were focused on Jon's.

"Look at me love." Jon looked up his eyes turned from dark to a pale amber color. Robb was amazed and confused at the same time.

"How?... How do your eyes change color. They never did before."

"I told you I've changed a lot Robb... I don't know what I am anymore."

"Tell me everything."

 

Jon felt as though he couldn't hide from him anymore

"I don't know what to call myself.... I drink animal and human blood. I've killed men I had no desire to kill." Robb's face was tense but he listened. Jon spoke honestly though he was fearful.

Robb was shocked.

"You can't possibly go back to the nights watch, you'll kill them."

"I hadn't thought about that...When I'm with you though... I can control myself a little more."

 

"Why?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
